


beauty

by lcveline



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Chaptered, Established Relationship, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcveline/pseuds/lcveline
Summary: woojin feels insecure about himself and chan, minho and changbin have a plan on how to make him appreciate his beauty





	beauty

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this au is a gift to y'all for my 400 days with woojin uwu. do follow my twitter @byounggonlogy and my wattpad @cherrykwj .
> 
> sorry for the lame title

" look at my fat thighs, they are so unattractive and it  jiggles when i walk. why can't i have thighs like minho? " woojin thought to himself, looking down at his thighs while poking at it repeatedly. he was sat on the floor, cross legged, infront of his mirror. he woke up feeling shitty again for the third day in a row.

" and look at my tummy, it's just fats. i always do the same exercise routines as chan and diet the same way as him but why does he have a good body and i don't ? god just fucking hates me. " he whispered to himself, feeling sick about the way he looks.

" why does everyone around me have the best body and i'm just...me..." he looked into the mirror and his eyes were filled with tears. " i'm just a disappointment aren't i? i'm the least talented one in the team, the ugliest and i'm such a waste of air " woojin mumbled to himself, tears slowly falling from his eyes and he quickly rubbed it away, harshly.

" i'm so fucking pathetic. stupid, stupid, STUPID. " he yelled at himself in the mirror, breathing shakily, before he was fully crying. standing up, he made his way to his bed, plopping down face first into his mattress. woojin started sobbing into his pillow, unable to stop himself.

changbin, who had just came home from grocery shopping, ran to woojin's room when he heard him scream. " hyung? " changbin called to him, opening the door to woojin's room, not expecting to see the sight infront of him.

" hyung? what's wrong? " changbin asked him panickly as he rushed to woojin's side. woojin who had just heard changbin entering his room, quickly sat up and started rubbing his tears away. 

" uh no no it's nothing, i was just- " woojin tried to explain, voice shaking slightly, but changbin interrupted him. " no hyung, tell me what's wrong. i'm here to listen to you, you know? " changbin told him, hands squeezing the woojin's. woojin looked up at him through his messy hair, eyes puffy from crying and lips still trembling.

" i-i was just not feeling happy with myself, i'm such a disappointment changbin-ah " woojin told him, squeezing his hands tightly as he tried to calm down. changbin did not say anything but instead, he unlinked his hands from woojin's and put one of it on woojin's chin, lifting his head up slowly.

" jinnie, i love you so much. you aren't a disappointment, instead, you're the most talented and amazing angel that i've ever laid my eyes upon. your honey like voice, beautiful eyes, sweet smile and amazing body is just a bonus to your amazing personality that me, channie and minnie hyung fell in love with. i hope you know that minnie hyung, channie hyung and i are here for you. we don't deserve you. " changbin said to him, looking at him straight in the eyes. he could see new set of tears building up in woojin's eyes so he leaned forward and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

woojin was flustered at the sudden movement but he did not move, he waited for changbin to move away. once he did, woojin looked away, but only to be pulled back so he was facing changbin. he looked down at his lap and played with the ends of his plain t-shirt, blushing deeply with a little smile displayed on his lips. changbin cooed at the sight and pulled woojin's body forward so they would be chest to chest, he then slowly wrapped his arms around woojin's waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. woojin instantly melted into his touch, chin resting on top of changbin's head. they sat in silence, holding tightly to each other as if one might disappear if they let go.

they soon pulled apart, woojin feeling slightly sleepy so he told changbin to cuddle him to sleep. " i should change first hyung, wait for me please ? " he asked, giving his signature pout. woojin gave him a tired 'okay' but a smile on his lips as he said it. when changbin finally got changed, he walked into woojin's room only to see that he was asleep. changbin quietly waddled over to woojin, spooning him from the back, hugging him closely to his chest. before he fell asleep, he swore he saw someone looking at the both of them.

––———––———––———––———––—

" channie ! look, binnie and jinnie hyung ! " minho whispered shouted at chan, running back downstairs, pulling chan along to woojin's room. minho and chan both cooed at the sight, changbin was spooning woojin, hands around his waist and head buried in woojin's hair while woojin, on the other hand, were hugging a big bear, which they had gifted him for his 21st birthday.

chan opened the door wider and pulled minho along to enter the room, chan softly shook changbin's shoulder, only to be surprised to see that there were dried tears on woojin's cheeks. changbin stirred awake, mumbling a soft "hyung?". " binnie, " chan said quietly, " is hyung okay? "

" no hyung, jinnie was screaming when i got home and when i entered his room, he was on the bed crying. " changbin told him, slightly pouting as he looked at woojin's sleeping figure. chan and minho looked over at woojin sadly. they knew that woojin had always felt insecure about the way he looked and they felt bad that they could not help him. changbin sat up and rolled out from the bed, he waddled towards chan and minho and hugged the both of them, both of them smiling at his action.

" hyungs...how can we help jinnie hyung feel better about himself? i don't want to to always think that he's not good enough, " changbin said, sniffling slightly.

" i don't know changbin-ah, we'll discuss about this later okay. he's waking up already. " chan told him as they all broke apart, shifted their gaze to woojin, who just woke up and was in a sitting position on the bed. he was rubbing his eyes when he saw them staring at him, he blushed a deep red causing the rest to laugh at him and coo at the sight. he made his way to them, blanket wrapped around him. minho went up to woojin and hugged him, face nuzzling in his neck, as chan and changbin back hugged him and side hugged him. 

" c-can you guys let me go now , i can't breathe " woojin said to them, sounding slightly out of breath.

" oh oops hehe, " minho said as him, chan and changbin backed away from him. " do you guys want breakfast ? me and minnie bought some food back home from macd " chan asked them, specifically woojin. 

" sure i guess, and is the children still outside ? " woojin questioned, to which chan nodded. they all exited woojin's room, heading towards the dining area. as they sat, hyunjin, jisung, felix, seungmin and jeongin had just arrived back to the dorm.

" hello hyungs, we're back ! " jisung exclaimed as he walked into the dorm, with seungmin beside him, face looking annoyed. felix, hyunjin and jeongin was behind them, clearly annoyed at jisung's loud voice, jeongin slapping jisung's back. jisung, stopped screaming, turning to looking at jeongin slowly, face filled with the look of betrayal.

" i can't believe you've done this " jisung said to him, clearly quoting a vine. " can you please STOP quoting vines and that's a terrible impersonation of an aussie accent  " chan teasingly said to him, disappointment clear on his face.

" just say y'all hate me and GO " jisung said, falling onto the couch dramatically. " we hate you " woojin told him, causing jisung to gasp at him.

" woojin hyung ! how could you " jisung stated while fake sobbing, the rest of them laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the abrupt end, will upload chapter 2 in a few days, will try to keep this au around 3 chapter long if necessary.
> 
> hope y'all like it uwu, do comment if i need to improve and do kudos if you like it hehe
> 
> UNEDITED.
> 
> -di


End file.
